M·A·C Cosmetics
M·A·C Cosmetics, also known as Make-up Art Cosmetics, is a Canadian makeup company headquartered in Toronto, Ontario, that Lady Gaga collaborated with in Spring 2009 for their M·A·C VIVA GLAM Campaign to raise funds for AIDS research. Gaga, along with Cyndi Lauper and M·A·C, created lipsticks and lipglosses known as VIVA GLAM Gaga and VIVA GLAM Cyndi respectively. In 2010, Gaga teamed up with the company again and created another lipstick and lipglass. The advertisement was styled by Nick Knight. Interview with M·A·C Gaga also answered a questionnaire provided by the company: Gaga_MacQuestionnaire.jpg VIVA GLAM VIVA GLAM were products by M·A·C Cosmetics with which 100% of the sales benefit the M·A·C AIDS Fund. Established in 1994 to support men, women and children living with and affected by HIV/AIDS globally, VIVA GLAM lipsticks and lipglosses launched as continuous shades and had achieved tremendous success over the years. The VIVA GLAM campaigns featured prominent celebrities since it's creation which debuted featuring American drag queen RuPaul. With American singer Fergie's VIVA GLAM campaign expected closing in 2010, this left an opportunity for a new VIVA GLAM collaboration with different celebrity spokespersons. A partnership between Lady Gaga and Cyndi Lauper with M·A·C Cosmetics was first hinted at in Rolling Stone magazine issue 1080, released June 11, 2009. Little else was known about the project until February 22, 2010, when Lady Gaga spoke about becoming the new face of the fund during her interview with Marie Claire. M·A·C Cosmetics debuted the From Our Lips collection on February 11th, 2010, featuring lipsticks designed by Lady Gaga and Cyndi Lauper. The company later stated that the Gaga-Lauper campaign was the most successful up to that point for the M·A·C AIDS Fund, which had raised more than $190 million for the cause since its founding in 1994. In early 2011, M·A·C Cosmetics revealed that Lady Gaga alone had been signed on for a second year as the spokeswoman for its VIVA GLAM campaign, which was released on February 17, 2011. M·A·C AIDS Fund Established in 1994 by M·A·C Cosmetics, the M·A·C AIDS Fund supports men, women and children affected by HIV/AIDS globally. Introducing its first VIVA GLAM lipstick that same year, M·A·C decided that every cent of the selling price of the VIVA GLAM lipsticks would go to the M·A·C AIDS Fund. With a total of six shades of Viva Glam lipstick and two shades of VIVA GLAM lipglass now sold worldwide, and through the annual Kids Helping Kids Card Program, M·A·C Cosmetics has provided over $224 million to date for the M·A·C AIDS Fund. The M·A·C AIDS Fund is the "heart and soul" of the company – with its employees giving their time, energy and talent to help those affected by HIV/AIDS worldwide. VIVA GLAM: From Our Lips Two new VIVA GLAM shades were set to be introduced March 18, 2010, however the collection was released early on February 11, 2010, as a limited time offer for 12 months, designed by Lady Gaga and Cyndi Lauper. Less than a week into its launch, the lipsticks created by Gaga and Lauper had outsold any launch in VIVA GLAM's 16-year history, said Estée Lauder Group President John Demsey, thanks to a groundswell of social-media impressions. The launch day of her VIVA GLAM lipstick ad campaign alone generated nearly 20 million unique views in traditional media, including print and web buys and an appearance on The Today Show#2010.2C February 10 The Today Show, as well as an additional wellspring of social-media hits per Gaga's tweets to her fans. The promotional poster was shot by Ellen von Unwerth. A second shot featuring huge lipsticks and futuristic clothing was shot but never released. Products The collection featured two lipsticks, one described by M·A·C Cosmetics as "Light blue pink" called VIVA GLAM Gaga and the other "Light coral red" called VIVA GLAM Cyndi, were represented by Gaga and Lauper respectively. The lipsticks featured the singer's signatures on the twist tube as well as on the boxing, a unique new marketing strategy to differentiate these products from past VIVA GLAM items. On August 9, 2010, M·A·C Cosmetics released a matching lipglass for Gaga and Lauper's respective lipsticks, this time featuring bright metallic red signatures on the tube and boxing. On September 2, 2010, MAC VIVA GLAM Make Up Bags fashioned in the shape of lips featuring Gaga and Lauper's signatures became available for purchase. The bag with Gaga's a shade of pink and Lauper's signature was a hue of red to relate to their corresponding lipstick shades . The lipsticks, lipglass, and bags were discontinued in March 2011, though VIVA GLAM Gaga lipstick reappeared due to popular demand in fall 2011 for a short time. 100% of the selling price benefited the M·A·C AIDS Fund. Gaga-Lipstick.png MAC Gagloss.jpeg Viva-Gaga.png Make Up Bags Viva Glam.png Launch On November 2, 2009, Lady Gaga and Cyndi Lauper appeared together at the launch of their VIVA GLAM campaign. 2009 VIVA Glam campaign launch.png ''Good Morning America'' Lady Gaga and Cyndi Lauper went on Good Morning America on February 10, 2010, to promote their participation in MAC's Viva Glam Spring 2010 campaign. Good Morning America February 10 2010.jpg ''The Today Show'' Lady Gaga and Cyndi Lauper went on The Today Show on February 10, 2010, to promote their participation in MAC's Viva Glam Spring 2010 campaign. In a wide-ranging conversation about music, sex and life, one topic that came up, via a question from a viewer, is whether the two would ever consider doing a duet together. Lady Gaga seemed game for it, saying she would "in the spirit of fighting AIDS awareness." Lauper signaled her assent as well. Gaga noted that they're also kind of performing together tonight. February 10, 2010 001.png amfAR New York Gala Lady Gaga and Cyndi Lauper appeared at the AmfAR New York Gala on February 10, 2010 in support of the VIVA GLAM campaign. At the event, Lady Gaga performed "Future Love" on the Rubberman piano. AmfAR.jpg Rubberman Piano amfAR.png GAGAKOH Lady Gaga and Terence Koh performed an event called GAGAKOH in Tokyo, Japan. The theme of the performance was a traditional Japanese wedding. The set list was "Speechless", "Bad Romance", and "Alejandro". The Rubberman piano was used again during this performance, however this time it had a paper mache Rabbit head which was meant to represent Koh's spirit animal. Night Makers2.jpg In Japan, April 2010 001.png Rubberman Piano Gagakoh.png GagaKoh.jpg VIVA GLAM: Gaga 2 In 2010, M·A·C announced that Lady Gaga would continue as the solo face of the VIVA GLAM effort in 2011. This campaign had raised over $190 million dollars for worldwide support of AIDS prevention and treatment. The collection would introduce two new shadoes of VIVA GLAM lip prodcuts as limited edition for 12 months only. This was the last product collection designed with Lady Gaga for M·A·C Cosmetics. The promotional poster was shot by Nick Knight. Products The collection debuted on February 17th, 2011 with one lipstick and one matching lipglass titled VIVA GLAM Gaga 2. The shades were described by M·A·C Cosmetics as "Light warm beige". The unisex color was selected to compliment any skin tone, whether on a male or a female. Like the previous Viva Glam Gaga shade, the packaging on both the lipstick and lipglass featured Lady Gaga's signature. On October 27, 2011, M·A·C Cosmetics released a limited edition set featuring the shades designed by Lady Gaga titled Viva Glam Melt Your Heart Lip Bag. The set included the lipsticks Viva Glam Gaga and Viva Glam Gaga 2, as well as a round red see-through clutch bag. All Lady Gaga licensed products were discontinued in March 2012. 100% of the selling price of these products benefited the M·A·C Aids Fund. Viva Glam 2011 Product.jpg Viva Glam Video 120px|right In 2010, Gaga worked with M·A·C Cosmetics to create a video in support of VIVA GLAM. In the video, she is completely silent and can be seen putting on the lipstick from the campaign. The video was directed by Nick Knight. Viva Glam Commercial 1.png Viva Glam Commercial 2.png Viva Glam Commercial 3.png Viva Glam Commercial 4.png Viva Glam Commercial 6.png The Masterpiece Project On March 13, 2011, Gaga created a video that was uploaded to M·A·C Cosmetics' official YouTube page announcing the Masterpiece Project. It requested that fans send in self portraits and drawings to the VIVA GLAM website to be a collaborative project between the fans, Gaga, and M·A·C Cosmetics. Over the following several months, Nicola Formichetti released videos describing the project as well as giving updated information about it. The faces sent in were being used to create an outfit to be worn by Lady Gaga in a digital short. The digital short was recorded on September 13, 2011, and released two months later on October 13, 2011. References *http://adage.com/digitalalist10/article?article_id=142210 *MAC Cosmetics official website *Viva Glam official website *Mac Cosmetics official YouTube channel Category:Products and endorsement Category:Philanthropy